groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Groupy McGroupface
Groupy McGroupface (often abbreviated to GMGF) is a country close to the United States of America, and is also the group chat equivelant of the United States. National History One Nation Under Squidy Groupy McGroupface was formerly a part of Penguin Club, where its citizens and territory were ruled over by Lord Squidy, who has been often criticised by now-former citizens of the group chat for censoring freedom of speech, right-wing politics and incredibly high levels of corporate sponsorship. Civil War is Drawing Near... Eventually, many citizens of the group chat began to grow a sense of discord against the Lord Squidy regime, and decided to rebel in what would eventually become the Penguin Club Civil War, before developing into the War of Independence. Many group chats abroad such as The United Kingdom of Group Chats and Nippon Chat eventually grew to support the side seeking for independence, led by the Founding Fathers of the chat. After many hard-fought battles, peace was eventually declared between the two group chats, although some tensions have since remained. Immediate Post-War Era In the immediate Post-War Era, Groupy McGroupface signed up to the Unified Nations, and elected President James Hewett to form the first ever government, The Hewett Administration, and formed the first ever Groupy McGroupface political parties, The Democratic Party (DEM) and The Republican Party (GOP). The Hewett Administration (DEM) - Foundation of Government The Hewett Administration worked on forming the foundations of the Groupy McGroupface government and it's three branches: The Presidency/Executive, The Congress and Senate/Legislature and the Supreme Court and the Justice System/Judiciary. The government also worked with the Founding Fathers to create The Constitution of Groupy McGroupface, as well as the Bill of Rights (though albeit heavily based on their real-life American counterparts), which helped to set many different rights and freedoms previously denied to its citizens through Lord Squidy's government in stone. After President Hewett's two terms (a limit enshrined in the constitution) came to an end, a new election was held, which resulted in President Frank Underwood being elected the new president of the group chat, alongside his vice president Jeremy Corbyn (and later Tim Kaine). The Underwood Administration (DEM) - GroupCare, GroupWorks, The Meechum Bill, Gun Control, and an Outrageous President President Frank Underwood worked hard on expanding the GroupCare program, which saw to heavily government-subsidised (and in some cases, free) health care treatments for the citizens of Groupy McGroupface, and the introduction of the GroupWorks program, an employment program designed to guarantee any citizen a job once they became eligible; albeit at the cost of many unemployment benefits and benefits for the elderly. Then, during a re-election event for his second administration, an assassination attempt was carried out against Underwood by a man called Lucas Goodwin in an attempt to avenge the death of one Zoe Barnes. While Underwood ultimately survived this attack (albeit now requiring medication for his liver for the rest of his life), it came at the cost of the life of Edward Meechum, one of the Secret Service agents in-charge of his security detail. This led Underwood to introduce a gun control bill known as The Meechum Bill, which banned the sale of firearms to the public and effectively repealed the Second Amendment altogether. After Underwood's two term limit was reached, Josiah "Jed" Barlet was elected, and a formal enquiry was made into Underwood's conduct in the office of president, after rumours spread for years about the involvement of both he and his Chief of Staff Doug Stamper in the deaths of Zoe Barnes and Peter Russo, as-well as in communication with several of the group chat's allies, including UKGC Prime Minister Bill Hawkes and Mycroft Holmes. When asked to testify before the senate about these crimes, Underwood, surprisingly, neither confirmed nor denied them, and took the outrageous move of deciding to officially pardon both himself and Stamper of all guilt for their schemes and involvement, causing major controversy as a "last hurrah" as he finally retired from both public and political life. Josiah Bartlet (DEM) - DETAILS TO BE CONFIRMED TKTK on Bartlet's policies and whatnot should be added here TKTK __FORCETOC__